Yukiko and the Inaba Skulls
by Roxius
Summary: In a random storyline, Yukiko Amagi finds herself in an odd situation...as the new leader of the local delinquent gang, the 'Inaba Skulls'. OCs included. The storyline has taken a much more serious turn now! Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Atlus or Shin Megami Tensei, obviously.

A/N: Somewhat inspired by a neat manga I'm reading called 'Worst', which is a comedy/action manga about a bunch of delinquents...it's a pretty good read, I'd say...if not a bit predictable and trope-worthy/cliche in some spots...they do watch the TV show '24' at one point, though, and make a reference to the Three Stooges, so that was kinda funny to see...

* * *

After climbing out of the shower that early Sunday morning, Yukiko Amagi took a glance at herself in the bathroom mirror and sighed. The small stitched scar underneath her left eye was still very noticeable, despite all the make-up she had applied. Yukiko stared down at the floor in shame; she felt almost as if her entire face had been mutilated instead. As she began to brush her teeth with a solemn expression on her face, the raven-haired girl thought back to how she had gotten this "battle wound" in the first place.

'If I hadn't stepped in to save Chie back then, that scary man in leather might have actually killed her...it was pure luck that I happened to be able to catch him off-guard, but his knife cut into my cheek before he lost consciousness...still, I guess it's better to have a scar that will eventually heal instead of losing your best friend...what I'm still kinda worried about is that group of men in leather jackets staring at us when we ran off...I really hope they don't come after me or Chie to get revenge for their friend or something...'

Yukiko spat into the sink, and cleaned off her toothbrush before putting it away. She quickly tossed on some of her weekend clothes, and ran downstairs for the front door. Chie had told her that she wanted to make it up to her for being the main cause of her injury. Although Yukiko had assured her several times over that everything was alright, Chie continuously insisted. Since it was difficult to change Chie's mind once she decided on something, Yukiko reluctantly accepted her offer.

"I'll see you later tonight, mom," Yukiko called over her shoulder.

"Have a nice time, honey!" Her mom called back.

Yukiko snatched up her wallet from the counter table as she passed, and swung open the front door...and found about 30 muscular, chain-smoking, frightening-looking men in black leather jackets waiting for her out on the front lawn. Several of them had shaved heads and tattooed skin, while even more of them had noticeable scars and scratched covering their faces. All of the color drained from Yukiko's face. Chie was nowhere to be seen.

"Uh...uh..." Yukiko didn't even know what to say; at that moment, her life was practically flashing before her eyes. She just knew that these men had come here to kill her for injuring their friend. It was obvious. These were definitely Japanese gang members she was dealing with, anyway. They'll kill anyone they don't like, young teenage girls included.

One of the man, who had a long blood-red mullet and wore a pair of large dark glasses to hide his eyes, took a step forward. "You are...Yukiko Amagi, correct?" he asked in a thick Kansai-ben accent.

Yukiko nodded her head ever so slightly. "Y...Y...Yes, that's me..."

The man reached into his breast pocket, and Yukiko figured he was taking out a gun. One of the leather-clad men coughed into his fist. Yukiko began to open her mouth to scream out for help, but she lost her train of thought for a moment when the man instead tossed a silver armband at her feet. It had the picture of a demonic skull embedded into it, along with two words: 'INABA SKULLS'. Yukiko blinked.

"You defeated our ex-boss, Hikaru Fujiyoshi, all by yourself," the man explained when he noticed the look of confusion on the girl's face, "Because of that, it is by our absolute law that the person who defeats our boss takes his place as our leader...and that is you, Yukiko Amagi...you are now the boss of the 'Inaba Skulls'..."

Yukiko gasped. "You...you mean...I'M THE HEAD OF A TOP-RANKED GANG NOW?!!"

The man nodded, and a tiny smile graced his lips. "You hit the nail right on the head, toots."

'Oh my god...oh my god...OH MY GOD, WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO?!!!' Yukiko felt like she was going to faint...

...so she did.

The man who had coughed earlier cursed loudly under his breath. "Look what you did, Toshi! You made the bitch lose consciousness!!! Why does everyone faint when they talk to you...?!"

"Silence, Mokou," Toshi snapped, his deadly eyes barely visible behind the thin glasses, "Do not speak ill of the young girl who will most definitely lead us to a new age of prosperity in this dog-eat-dog world..."

"Jeez...you've been reading way too much Death Note..." Mokou grunted, rolling his eyes.

Toshi unsheathed a small switchblade and swung it wildly through the air, his face bright-red. "I SAID BE QUIET, GODDAMN YOU!!!"

Toshi had failed to notice that poor Yukiko had already begun to foam at the mouth as she laid there, hoping that this was all just a bad dream...

* * *

_Later that same day..._

Chie Satonaka took a tiny sip of her coke, and then placed it down on the table in front of her. Sitting across from her was her good friend Yukiko Amagi, but the people Chie had her eyes upon were the three tall, imposing figures standing behind the black-haired girl. They all wore black leather jackets, and the 'INABA SKULLS' insignia was evident all over their clothing. One of them, a man with glasses and a mullet the color of blood, was smoking an unfiltered cigarette. Yukiko didn't look too happy having them around her, of course.

"...Since when were you a yakuza, Yukiko-chan?" Chie asked half-jokingly.

"We're not yakuza!" The man in the glasses spoke up, "We don't even want to be like yakuza! They're scum, I tell you! Scum! We may not be as cool as yakuza, but we're still badass!!! We're a gang, not yakuza...remember that, girlie!!"

"It's kinda the same thing, isn't it...?" Chie remarked.

"M-Maybe, but...but at least we don't sell young girls for prostitution or try to get grade-schoolers to buy cocaine!!!"

"STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!!!" Yukiko snapped, slamming her palms on the old table, "WE ARE NOT YAKUZA, AND...AND THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT THAT I'M STUCK IN THIS SITUATION IN THE FIRST PLACE, CHIE!!!"

"Yeah, you're right...I'm...I'm sorry...but you're just so cute sometimes, Yukiko-chan...always getting in these kind of problems..." Chie covered her mouth with her hands as she fought hard not to laugh. Just even so much as attempting to imagine Yukiko as the leader of an entire gang like this was almost too hilarious for her to withstand.

Yukiko blushed. "S...Shut up..."

"Hee hee hee...hee...ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!"

"Stop!!"

The blood-red-mullet-haired man named Toshi closed his Death Note graphic novel, leaned down near Yukiko's ear, and whispered, "Hey, uh...Boss, do you want us to give you and your girlfriend here some time alone for a bit? Because...I wouldn't want to put a dent in your relationship due to our presence or anything, you know...we could go and steal that bicycle from that loser with the headphones over there so you two can go on a leisurely ride through the park..."

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!! AND I'M NOT YOUR BOSS!!!!" Yukiko shouted, burying her face in her hands out of sheer embarrassment.

Chie burst out laughing again, and the other two gang members just looked on in complete confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Atlus or Shin Megami Tensei.

A/N: OMG, A SECOND CHAPTER?!! WTFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF?!!!!

* * *

It took her a while, but Yukiko had eventually come to begrudgingly accept her position as the new head of the Inaba Skulls gang. Every morning for the past month, Toshi and Mokou would be waiting outside for her since sunrise, bringing along coffee and bagels just in case she skipped breakfast earlier. For a bunch of delinquents, they were quite consistent with their work.

This Monday on the 2nd week of March was no different, either.

"Good morning, boss!" Toshi exclaimed loudly enough for the entire neighborhood to hear. Yukiko sighed; she really wished he could be a bit quieter sometimes. Mokou and two other less-familiar gang members were standing beside the road, their motorcycles at the ready. Toshi offered a cup of hot coffee and a bagel to Yukiko, but she just waved it off. Shrugging his shoulders, Toshi immediately helped himself to the food without a second thought.

Mokou bowed his head as Yukiko drew closer. "Good morning, boss! Did you rest well?"

"Y...Yes..." Yukiko replied quietly. Just because she had accepted it didn't mean she had to feel comfortable about it.

"Good morning, boss!!!" The other two gang members bellowed in unison. They both had shaved heads and a large vertical scar across the forehead. They were apparently the twin brothers Oji and Fuyuki, as far as Yukiko could tell. She had never bothered to really remember their names. These two guys were almost like human computers or something; they knew everything about every single person living in Inaba, and more. They had been the ones who had aided the gang in locating Yukiko's home in the first place. Yukiko sort of hated them for that.

"Where shall we go today, boss?" Mokou asked with forced excitement.

"Umm...it's a school day...so I'm going to school..." Yukiko explained as slowly as possible.

"...Oh..."

"I had promised Chie I would walk to school with her today, so you guys can just go home if you want," Yukiko told her followers before taking a sharp turn to the right and began walking away. Toshi quickly finished off the rest of the bagel and followed after her. Mokou, Oji and Fuyuki all took Yukiko's advice and drove off back to their respective houses for some much-needed sleep.

"I hope you don't mind me accompanying you to Satonaka-san's house, boss. Now that you're the leader of the Inaba Skulls, walking outside alone can be dangerous!!" Toshi explained matter-of-factly.

"Thanks," Yukiko rolled her eyes.

For a moment, Toshi said nothing, and then he brought up something that had been bothering him as of late: "You and Satonaka-san seem pretty close, boss...you sure it's not more than friendship? Because, I mean...we're not going to judge you based on your sexuality or anything..." Toshi remarked as he walked alongside Yukiko, who really wanted nothing more than for him to just go away. He took a comb out from the back pocket of his tight leather pants and began to brush his greasy mullet.

"I'm not gay, and neither is Chie, as far as I know! She is just my good friend! Can't two girls be really close friends without people suspecting that they're lesbians?!!" Yukiko snapped more loudly than she had intended.

Toshi shrugged. "Hey, at least ONE PERSON is going to find the idea of you two being a couple as the hottest thing they've ever seen...and that person would be me..."

Yukiko closed her eyes. "...........................................Thank you for being honest,"

"No problem!" Toshi seemed to have failed to notice the hidden malice in her voice.

They walked in silence for a good five minutes, and when Yukiko finally couldn't take it anymore, she decided to give in and strike up conversation with this unnaturally-polite troublemaker.

"So...tell me a bit about yourself, Toshi,"

"Huh?"

"Well, if I'm going to be the head woman of the Inaba Skulls, I should be familiar with many details regarding the lives of my subordinates...correct?"

Toshi realized that she did have a point there. "Hmm...you're right. Okay, so here's all I got; my full name is Toshiya Hiryamori. I'm 17 years old. I was named after the bassist from the band Dir en gray, which my parents are huge fans of. I weigh around 160 pounds, most of it pure muscle, and I'm 6'09" feet tall. I like watching American dramas without translations or subtitles, and I sometimes read history text books just for fun. I stuck my finger in an electric outlet as a child and lived. I usually prefer heavy metal and/or western music, but some j-pop songs strike my fancy. I take my coffee black. I've only had sex twice in my life so far; once with a woman, and once with a man. I have an older sister who is currently in a relationship with another woman, which was the originally got me into the concept of 'girl-love' or 'yuri', as it's called. I like wearing leather. I have a 5-year-old bulldog named Sparkii. He humps anything that moves, even if that thing happens to be my baby brother. My favorite manga is 'Death Note'. I think Zac Efron looks like an American version of Light Yagami. I once tried to join the North American Marlon Brando Look Alike group, but I went to the wrong NAMBLA by mistake. My favorite fetishes are-"

"OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" Yukiko shouted, covering her ears with her hands. She had learned much more than she needed to know.

"Heh heh...sorry, sorry..." Toshi chuckled.

Yukiko sighed. She was thankful that it was finally over.

Suddenly, just as the two of them were turning the corner, a familiar figure came flying out of a nearby bush. He rolled in a fetal position for a few seconds before jumping up to his feet...it was Kanji Tatsumi. "Uh, sorry, folks," he spoke up as he turned to face Yukiko and Toshi, "I...I didn't mean to scare you or anything. I was just taking a shortcut to get to school, and I tripped...ah!" he finally realized just who it was that he was speaking to. A light breeze blew past.

Yukiko gasped. 'Ah. It's Kanji-kun.'

Toshi gasped. '...OH FUCK!!!! IT'S THAT CRAZY MOTHERFUCKER AGAIN!!! HE'S THE ONE WHO BEAT UP MY BUDDIES A FEW DAYS BACK, RIGHT?!!'

Kanji gasped. 'Oh, it's Yukiko-san and...and...OH MY GOD, IT'S ONE OF THOSE 'INABA SKULLS' BASTARDS AGAIN!!!'

A heavy tension filled the air as the two delinquents glared at each other hatefully, and Yukiko knew right then and there that she would be late for her meeting up with Chie today...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Atlus or Shin Megami Tensei.

A/N: ...The second-to-final of this not-so-epic tale?!! Also, this upcoming summer, many of my dead multi-chapter fics will finally be completed once and for all!!! I swear it!!!!

I would also like to thank the few people who actually enjoyed this short-lived thing.

* * *

Toshi stared at Kanji.

Kanji stared at Toshi.

Yukiko stared down at the floor, ashamed of herself. 'Why can't my life just be normal again...?'

Finally the silence was shattered. "Who the hell do you think you are, showing your face to me like this after what you've done, asshole?!!" Toshi snarled venomously.

"Me?!!" Kanji snapped back, "What about you guys?!! Damn 'Inaba Skulls' losers!! Are you just trying to cause more trouble for me?!! Piss off!!!"

Toshi got so close that his nose was only inches from touching Kanji's. "EHHHHH?!!!"

"WHAAAAAT?!!" Kanji remained firm, however.

"BLEEEEEEEH?!!!"

"GUUUUUUUH?!!!!"

"MUGUHMUGUHMUGUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!!"

"CARIRIRIRIRIRIIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRRRRRRRRI?!!!"

"DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH..."

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH..."

Yukiko couldn't take it anymore. "SHUT THE FUCK UP, BOTH OF YOU!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Several birds nearby flew off in a hurry, and an old lady across the street tossed Yukiko a disgusted look before scurrying off. Both Toshi and Kanji were rendered speechless.

Toshi's eyes nearly bulged past his glasses as he glanced down at his boss. "Damn...you really ARE suited to lead us!" he remarked cheerfully, much to Yukiko's ever-growing annoyance.

"Y-Yukiko-san...what're you doing, hanging out with this douchebag?! His damn cronies have caused me nothing but grief for the past two years, for crying out loud!!" Kanji asked.

Yukiko sighed. "Kanji-kun, I know that you really hate these guys and all, but...you're going to be seeing alot more of them..."

"Oh my god," Kanji's face became as pale-white as his hair, "Don't tell me...you and this bastard...are DATING?!!"

"WHAT?!! NO!!! JUST LISTEN, DAMMIT!!" Yukiko and Toshi shouted in unison, their faces glowing brightly.

"Look, Kanji-kun, here's what happened," Yukiko began, and she promptly explained the entire situation thus far to the confused delinquent, who kept tossing nasty looks at Toshi every few seconds. When Yukiko finally finished speaking to catch her breath, Kanji pondered on everything that had just been said. He thought it all over for a very long time before he finally spoke again.

"...Damn, Yukiko-san...and to think that I had planned on taking out their leader myself...you go and beat me to it..."

"It's not like I had planned this or anything?!! It was sheer dumb luck that I knocked him out!!!"

"Still...now that you're the head of the most powerful gang in the town, you'll have more influence over the people here than ever before!!"

"Are you listening to me, Kanji-kun?!!"

"You can even become one of those top mafia bosses or something, like in the Sopranos!! That'd be awesome!!!"

"...He's not listening..."

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Kanji glanced up at the clear blue sky above as he continued, "Then...I guess there's only one thing to do now...since you're the head of the Inaba Skulls and all..."

Yukiko pinched the bridge of her nose; she felt like she was going to get a migraine out of all of this. "...What?"

"I gotta become your vice-head, of course!!!" Kanji replied matter-of-factly, and this statement was met with a punch to the face by a rather infuriated Toshi. Yukiko let out a horrified gasp as she watched Kanji collapse onto the sidewalk, blood pouring out of his nostrils. Toshi wiped the blood that now stained his knuckle on his shirt and then coughed once.

"I'M THE VICE-HEAD HERE, BUCKO, AND I'M STAYING AS THE VICE-HEAD!!!" Toshi barked, not a hint of remorse to be found in his words. Kanji cursed loudly as he struggled back to his feet, clutching at his bleeding nose with his right hand. Yukiko wasn't sure what to do; should she try to intervene, or just let these two idiots duke it out?

"THE ONLY WAY YOU'LL BE ABLE TO BECOME VICE-HEAD IS IF YOU BEAT ME IN A FIGHT!!!"

Suddenly, a sneer formed on Kanji's lips. "Oh, really? Well, then...how about we have a fight, then? Whoever wins possesses the role of vice-head of the Inaba Skulls...!!"

Toshi grinned. "Very well. I accept your challenge!!"

The two men shook hands, and glared at one another for a good few minutes. "...After school, of course," Kanji finally added in.

"Yes...after school," Toshi agreed. Then, the three of them continued on their way to Yasogami High in total silence.

Yukiko sighed melodramatically for what felt like the hundredth time today; why would Kanji want to work under her as the vice-head anyway?

There is definitely something big up ahead for the Inaba Skulls in the future...but only time will tell what exactly that 'something' is...whether it be good or bad...real or fake...there was no denying it...

...and it might just have something to do with the man who had been watching the entire scene take place only a moment ago, and on the back of his leather jacket was the title 'INABA EAGLES'...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Atlus or Shin Megami Tensei.

A/N: The end is finally here...!!! Actually, I changed my mind, so now this fic is going to be a bit longer for now...

(1) - His name is a weird engrish version of a certain famous video game series.

(2) - His name is a shitty Japanese pun, since his first name means 'fast', and his last name means 'scout'.

* * *

Within the complicated ranking system of the Inaba Skulls, the hierarchy goes like this:

Boss, Vice-Head, The Three Semi-Commanders, The Scout, The Computer, and the rest are the 30+ unnamed thugs who usually exist only as background characters.

Yukiko as we know is the 'boss' of the gang, while Toshi is the 'vice-head'. The three Semi-Commanders are the ones who usually lead the other gang members while the boss and vice-head work everything out behind the scenes. Mokou is one of these three Semi-Commanders; the other two are two guys named Regendo Zeruda(1) and Ichima Ichigo.

Both Oji and Fuyuki are The Computer of the Inaba Skulls, the people who provide all the information necessary for the best fighting locations, the cheapest dining spots, the jogging routes of the hottest girls, and so on.

The Scout is the one who recruits new members for the gang, and his name is Subayai Sukauto(2). He also happens to be the fastest runner, able to keep up even with some of the motorcyclists. Of course, he's also a smooth talker, and can promise anyone anything, and he will fulfill it no matter the circumstances.

----

----

----

Now, with all of that useless information out of the way...let's get on with the story!!!!

* * *

Once school was out for the day, Yukiko followed Toshi and Kanji down to the abandoned farmhouse on the very edge of the city. It seemed that they were actually serious about fighting one another to decide who was worthy of being the 'vice-head' of the Inaba Skulls. Personally, Yukiko thought it was totally ridiculous, but she didn't want to take any of the fun away from Toshi or Kanji, so she left them to go at it. On the way there, they were joined up with the other members of the Inaba Skulls, including Mokou, Oji and Fuyuki. Even the two other Semi-Commanders Regendo Zeruda, a large man with a greasy pompadour, brass knuckles, and scars all over his face, and Ichima Ichigo, a rather plain-looking man with a crew cut, soulless fish eyes and a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek, appeared on the scene.

'Man...I didn't know this was such a big deal to all of them...' Yukiko thought, sighing.

A light breeze blew past as Toshi and Kanji stared hatefully at each other. Yukiko gulped. She had meant to call Chie and apologize for not being able to meet up with her at Junes later today, but the event that was about to take place had captured all of her attention. Regendo glanced at his watch; only ten more seconds before it became 6 p.m. Mokou lit a cigarette, and used his lighter to light up the unfiltered cigarettes of several other gang members standing behind them. No one dared to even say a single word; the tension was much too powerful to withstand for normal people. Toshi reached up, and removed his sunglasses, revealing a pair of golden-yellow eyes, the kind of eyes that had the ability to strike fear into even the toughest of fighters. Kanji did not waver by this, however. Finally, Regendo's wristwatch let out a loud BEEP, and the fight began.

"TYAAAAH!!!" Without wasting a second, Toshi dashed forward and slammed his fist into Kanji's stomach. As the white-haired boy doubled over in pain, Toshi swung his hand upward and it connected with Kanji's chin, landing a perfect uppercut. Kanji let out a pained grunt, but he still had not landed a single hit when Toshi followed that attack with a swift kick to the ribs. Less than a minute into the fight and Kanji was already being pummeled. Yukiko covered her mouth with her hands, too horrified to even scream. Toshi then kicked Kanji hard in the chest, sending the teenage boy sprawling down onto the grass. Toshi just stood over him, breathing heavily, his face drenched in sweat.

"KANJI...!!!" Yukiko shrieked. She was almost about ready to run out there to help him, but suddenly Mokou placed a large, hairy hand upon her small shoulder. She turned to face him, confused on why he was holding her back.

"Even the boss is not allowed to interfere with this kind of fight," he explained, his expression grim, "Do not fear too much for your friend, however. Toshi knows how to land a series of blows with lightning-fast speed, but the power behind those blows is much weaker than even some of our low-leveled grunts..."

Yukiko looked back to the fight at hand, and felt a bit relieved when she saw that Kanji was back on his feet. Toshi scowled.

"Heh...you sure got me there, you bastard," Kanji mocked, wiping some dirt off his cheek as he spoke, "But I'm a bit surprised that after a few seconds, all of that pain I had felt...it just disappeared...you're not very strong, are you?"

"S...SHUT UP!!!" Toshi roared, and he swung at Kanji once again...only to find himself now hitting at thin air.

'...Huh?'

Toshi only had a moment to glance down before Kanji's foot collided with his face. Blood spewed out of Toshi's nostrils as the cartilage of his nose shattered to pieces. He staggered backwards and cursed loudly as he clutched at his wounded face. Kanji leaped back up to a standing position, and punched Toshi in the side of the neck, temporarily cutting off his air supply. It was like invisible hands were choking him. Toshi screamed again and swung his leg out, but once again Kanji easily dodged it. The tables were already turning against him. Kanji punched him in the face again, and Toshi flew backwards.

"C'mon," Kanji coaxed, "Take me down!! You said you'd never let someone like me become vice-head, right?!!"

""T-That's right, you son of a bitch!! I'll...I'll never lose!!! Not to someone like you!!!" Toshi raised his hand and swung downwards, smacking Kanji right in the head. Yukiko felt like she was going to cry; this was so horrible. While Kanji's head was still down, Toshi slammed his elbow into Kanji's face, and then kicked him in the thigh, causing the white-haired delinquent to temporarily lose his standing. Just as Kanji was trying to regain his balance, Toshi punched him in the face yet again. Kanji desperately gasped for air, and realized that he had just swallowed one of his teeth. His nose was bleeding now, too.

Kanji body-slammed into Toshi, and punched the young man in the face several times before being kicked back. Toshi's right eye was already swollen shut, now a darkish-purple color. Yukiko cringed at the sight of it. Toshi punched Kanji in the stomach, and Kanji responded with a well-placed elbow to the face. Toshi swung his leg into Kanji's neck, and Kanji himself threw a flurry of punches against Toshi's chest. Toshi reached out and tore Kanji's shirt off, and then punched the silver-haired man in the face while he was distracted. They continued to fight like this for several more minutes. The dry, light-green grass surrounding them was becoming stained in their blood.

"I'm...never...gonna...let you win!!!" Toshi proclaimed at the top of his lungs, his eyes full of violent blood lust. His face, legs and arms were all covered in black and red bruises; the same went for Kanji. They were both about ready to collapse. Kanji spat a wad of blood and spit off to the side, and he charged at Toshi once again, knuckles raised. Toshi performed the same action, screaming almost maniacally as he ran. Just before the two young men were about to collide, Yukiko shut her eyes, unable to watch what would happen next. This was to be their final attack.

There was a loud crack, and then a THUMP. Yukiko slowly opened her eyes again, and saw that both Toshi and Kanji were lying on the ground, completely worn out but still barely conscious. Everyone waited with bated breath; whoever stood up now after taking a hit like that would be crowned the victor. It was the longest wait Yukiko had ever been forced to endure. A tiny grin appeared on Regendo's lips.

Finally, after what felt like ages, one of the two men pushed himself to a stand...it was Kanji. Toshi didn't even budge. Mokou put out his cigarette, and tossed it onto the floor. he then stomped it into the dirt with his foot. His entire face drenched in his own blood, Kanji forced a tiny smile. He was missing three of his teeth.

"Heh...I won..." Then, he fell forward onto the grass, and proceeded to lose consciousness.

Yukiko was rendered completely speechless.


	5. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: I do not own Atlus or Shin Megami Tensei. I do own the Inaba Skulls and the Inaba Eagles, as well as all members within the two groups, sans Yukiko and Kanji.

This is just an interlude chapter that shows that the enemy has begun to make its move.

* * *

The word regarding Toshi's defeat at the hands of Kanji for the position of Inaba Skulls vice-head got around quickly, reaching the ears of a certain Honjou Horouto within minutes after the battle's end. He wore a bandanna over his head, although a few long bangs of bleached white hair stuck out over his face. A lone cigarette dangling out of the corner of his scar-riddled lips, Honjou took a spray can out from within his jacket and shook it violently for a few seconds before he began spraying a painting of sorts on the wall of the dusty old alleyway. On the back of his head, the words 'INABA EAGLES' had been carved into the skin of his neck. He smirked.

'I bet Jirou-dono will be interested to hear about this...the Inaba Eagles will take back their rightful place as the true gang of this damn city...'

Honjou snapped the cap back on the spray can, and calmly walked away, barely able to contain the laughter swelling up inside his chest. He had spray-painted a crude picture of Toshi's face covered with poop on the brick wall...

--------------

Tomuki Giruya, Eichiro Odou, and Oyoi Watanabe had just stepped out of the local convenience store when their cellphones suddenly all went off in unison. Tomuki was a tall dark-skinned young man with an afro and a variety of scars and bandages covering his face and arms. Eichiro was a short, fat man who always salivated profusely, no matter what the circumstances were. Oyoi wore large pink glasses and had about seven pure silver nose rings, as well as a earring that resembled a shark tooth. The three friends tossed each other confused glances before pulling out their cellphones to answer them. On the backs of their jackets was the insignia 'INABA EAGLES'.

"...Hello?"

"...What?!"

"What do you mean he-!"

"...Seriously? That punk Toshiya-baka lost?!"

"Holy crap! He's in the hospital now?!!"

"...That's good news for us, then..."

"Heh...their leader is a timid little bitch who doesn't know shit and their almighty vice-head has been knocked off of his throne by some random-ass bastard...how lucky for the Inaba Eagles..."

"...Yup. Okay, we'll head over to HQ right now. Jirou-dono will give us instructions from there? Alright...see ya later, Puro-Pop."

The three young men put their cellphones away and quickly dashed off down the street...

---------------

As Tayaka Erinco, A.K.A. Puro-Pop, slammed his cellphone shut, a wide grin spread out on his face. He was completely bald, except for a single black hair that stuck up straight like an antenna. He wore a pair of dark-green goggles around his neck, and he was shirtless almost constantly. The strangest thing about him, though, was that his chest hair had grown in such a way that it almost resembled the words 'Inaba Eagles'.

"...Jirou-dono, it seems like we can finally begin the takeover..." Tayaka snickered.

Sitting atop a throne made of garbage, a shadowed figure was hard at work playing his Nintendo Gameboy. A few seconds later, the figure let out a furious roar as he tore the handheld machine in half and threw its shattered parts all over the floor. Tayaka chuckled.

"...Lost again, huh?" he asked.

The figure nodded in response. "I can never seem to make that jump...if only that damn plumber wasn't so fat, he could've made it..."

"Meh. Don't worry about it, Jirou-dono...you'll have alot more fun fighting against those damn Inaba Skulls soon enough..."

The figure leaned forward in his chair, just enough so that his large jagged teeth could be seen in a beam of sunlight piercing the ceiling overhead. "Hmm hmm hmm...I'll most certainly enjoy having my way with that Yukiko girl...'leader of the Inaba Skulls' my ass...she'll be nothing more than my sex toy when all's said and done!!!"

Tayaka threw his head back and laughed louder than ever before. "We'll share her, right?!"

This enigmatic figure, known only as Jirou-dono, nodded his head slowly. "Of course..." he replied.

Tayaka reached into his pocket and pulled out a small switchblade. He ran it along the tip of his tongue as he sneered, "Once everyone comes together, we'll head down to the hospital they're keeping Toshiya at...and finish them all off at once!!! Keh heh heh..."

Jirou-dono said nothing; he just continued to stare off into the distance, pondering about the upcoming battles...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Atlus or the Shin Megami Tensei series. I do own the Inaba Skulls and Inaba Eagles characters though.

A/N: Read previous chapters so that you can get a better description of the characters. This could have been better, but it somehow ended up like this...sorry...

* * *

"Uh...uhh..."

Toshi was forced to squint his eyes as glaring rays of sunlight poured into the room, flashing against his face. He was lying in a hospital bed, his entire body wrapped up tightly in bandages. There was the faint scent of apricots in the air. It ached horribly just to make even the slightest of movements, but he slowly creaked his head to the left. His eyes lit up when he saw a large wooden basket sitting on the night-table, nearly overflowing with every kind of store-bought fruit imaginable. His beloved pair of sunglasses were lying idly beside the basket. There was also a note. He strained his eyes to read it from his current position, but it was impossible to see without holding it close to his face.

Toshi sighed. 'It's probably an apology letter or something...geez, I don't need that bastard taking pity on me now, especially now that he's the vice-head of the Inaba Skulls...'

Although he was smiling broadly, something sharp and painful was present deep within Toshi's chest. It made him want to break out into tears. It finally dawned upon him just exactly what had happened at the end of that fateful battle against Kanji. He had lost.

'...He's the vice-head now...not me...'

There was nothing left for him to do anymore. The one thing that kept him in a state of passiveness had been taken from him.

---------------------------------------

Since early morning, three large, imposing figures had been standing in front of the hospital where Toshi was located: Mokou, Regendo Zerunda and Ichima Ichigo, the three Semi-Commanders. Although Toshi was no longer their superior, they were still all extremely loyal to him, and it just so happened that new Vice-Head Kanji's orders had been to keep Toshi safe from any possible 'attackers'. Although Mokou and the others had been unsure of what Kanji meant at first, now they understood perfectly.

"...So," Mokou grunted, tossing his cigarette to the floor, "You guys...are from Inaba Eagles, huh?"

"Yup...you've heard of them, of course...!"

At around 5 a.m. that morning, three young men riding distinctive motorcycles parked in front of the hospital. Each of their bikes were adorned with stickers that depicted the Inaba Eagles logo. It was obvious what their objective was before they even had a chance to speak.

"You're here to eliminate Toshi, aren't you?" Regendo snarled, his jagged, dirty-yellow molars bared in full view.

The one who had been sent to lead the assassination, a man named Tomuki Giruya, ran a hand through his greasy charcoal-black afro and let out a nasally chuckle. "Hee hee hee...you got us, mate...you got us...yup, the boss sent us to get rid of Toshi, since he's still considered a huge threat..."

"Not that that means anything, of course..." Oyoi Watanabe added in.

"We're still gonna kick all yer asses!!" Eichiro Oda snickered, rivers of drool slowly trickling down his flabby double chin.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, assholes," Ichima stated as he pulled a pair of brass knuckles out of his back pocket, "But we can't let you harm our buddy. We've been sent here on official orders from the Vice-Head to protect him...so that's what we're gonna do!!"

Mokou chuckled, not a trace of worry or anxiety to be found on his plump face. "Ichima's already taken out the knuckles...man, he must be PISSED!!!"

"Well, he did have to wake up at least four hours earlier than usual today..." Regendo pointed out with a light smirk.

Tomuki was beginning to break out into a cold sweat. 'What the HELL is with these bastards...? Aren't they afraid at all? Goddammit...they're supposed to be shaking in their motherfuckin' boots! I can't act cool if they're all laughing and shit...!!!'

'Don't give up, boss! Fight!!!' Oyoi and Eichiro both thought. They hoped their mental words of encouragement could somehow reach their disheartened leader.

"O-O-Oh, yeah?!!" Tomuki forced out a boisterous laugh, jabbing his index finger at Mokou's chest, "You...you may think you guys got it e-easy, but...but what about YOUR BOSS?!! How do you think she'll fare when she's attacked?!!"

Any sense of cockiness the three Vice-Commanders held immediately vanished the moment Tomuki's statement was said.

"...What did you just say?" Mokou asked, his voice noticeably shaking. He was well-aware of the fact that their leader was actually a young high-school girl with absolutely no fighting ability whatsoever. Tomuki smirked at the expression of fear on the man's face. He felt a surge of glorious pride surge through his very being; he had these three guys forcibly wrapped around his finger just by mentioning their boss. This is what he lived for as a gangster, to see peoples' faces twisted in pain and horror like this.

"Yup! That's right!" Tomuki snickered, his words cutting into Mokou like a knife, "I just hope Jirou-dono and Puro-Pop go easy on her...well, actually, I hope they both beat her to a pulp, but who knows what will happen...heh heh heh..."

Mokou could not stand it any longer. "YOU...YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!" He slammed his left fist as hard as he could against Tomuki's face, sending the afro-sporting teen careening backwards. Oyoi and Eichiro gasped, and they were immediately tackled to the floor by Ichima and Regendo. Still not beat, Tomuki quickly regained his balance, and charged at Mokou with arms raised. All he could see was red now; his fury was what drove him to fight back.

Kneeling low to the ground, Mokou easily dodged his opponent's pitiful swing, and retaliated with a full-powered punch straight into Tomuki's gut. A moment later, Tomuki crashed to the ground, completely unconscious. Oyoi and Eichiro fared no better, and they soon joined their boss in total defeat. Ichima let out a sigh of relief as he brushed himself off. The whole fight had only lasted for a matter of seconds.

"Damn...I didn't even break a sweat against those little fuckers!!" Regendo grumbled. Ichima poked Eichiro lightly with his foot to make sure he was still alive.

Mokou cursed under his breath, all of his thoughts concentrated on Yukiko. 'Boss...please be careful!'

---------------------------------------

Kanji stared at the raven-haired girl as if she were utterly insane. "...Are you serious, Yukiko-chan?"

There was a noticeable sadness in Yukiko's eyes as she smiled back at the older teen. "Yes, I'm sure. It's for the best. There's no way I'm cut out to be the boss of some gang like this..."

"Yeah, but...you're seriously going to go and give Hikaru Fujiyoshi his position as leader of the Inaba Skulls back? You do know how things work in this gang, don't you...?!!"

"Y-Yes," there was slight hesitation in Yukiko's voice, "I know it means that I must allow myself to be beaten unconscious by him so that the title of leader is passed off, but...like I said...it's for the best...after watching you and Toshi-kun fight like that, I...I knew I had to get out of this as soon as possible..."

"I'm sorry, Yukiko-chan..." Kanji turned his head away, unable to look at her any longer.

"It's not your fault, Kanji-kun..." Yukiko was afraid out of her mind from the idea of having to be beaten up, but for Toshi's sake, for Mokou's sake, for all of the Inaba Skulls' sake...she had to do it.

Suddenly, at that moment, a single figure stepped out of the shadows before Yukiko and Kanji. He was tall, reaching a height of at least 7 feet. He had long, azure-blue hair which was tied up like a ponytail on the right side of his head. A long, jagged scar ran horizontally across his forehead. His wide, ruby-red eyes seemed to stare into Yukiko's very soul. He wore no shirt underneath his open leather jacket, his six-pack abs glistening brightly with sweat. A maniacal smirk formed on his lips, revealing that two of his front teeth were missing.

"Hello there, Yukiko...my name is Jirou Tatsuma, the man who is going to kill you..."


End file.
